Happy Halloween Harry Potter!
by Asher Elric
Summary: The Potter family's last day and moments together. A Halloween fic in rememberance of Lily and James Potter!


Summary – The last days the Potter family spend together. A Halloween fan fic…

**Happy Halloween, Harry Potter**

* * *

She missed him when she woke up, the sun had crawled slowly over the floor till it got to the foot of the bed, that had been at six-thirty that morning. Now, as the sun finally hit her face, she moved away from it with the intention of curling up against her husband. However, his place was cold and that was when green eyes flew open. James was gone.

Lily rolled her sleep weary eyes as she sat up. She didn't remover if she had closed the curtains the night before or not, however, it was time to get up. Maybe James had gone to check on Harry. He could be an insomniac at times, Lily figured that was why he would explore the Hogwarts castle at night. Though, he could have gotten more homework done.

Lily pulled on her deep purple robe and slipped into matching slippers, for the end of October it was getting quite cold in the mornings. Pulling her hair into a bun, she started for the hallway en rout to Harry's room. They had decorated it in warm reds and golds. James was sure that Harry would be in Gryffindor, there was hardly a Potter that wasn't. Only his Aunt had been in Hufflepuff, but that was the only recorded Potter. When she got there she sighed at the fact that she had found James. He reclined in the rocking chair with a sleeping baby in his arms.

Harry was wide awake but quite happily watching his father and chewing on a finger. He grinned at his mum as she came nearer. She made a face as she carefully went to pick him up: "Looks like someone made a mess," she said quietly.

She took him over to the changing table, James stirred but then started snoring. Lily rolled her eyes again. Though, she had to admit, he was quite cute when we was sleeping.

"Both of my men are cute," she said.

"You still think so?" James muttered, he was awake, even if he was rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Harry seemed to agree and smiled at her as she finished changing him. She got out a new sleeper to put on him. It was blue with elephants on it.

"Yes, you are cute, as is Harry," Lily replied.

"I'm glad that my boy got my looks!" James said as he came over to kiss his wife.

"Hopefully he'll have my brains. The last thing we need is owl's over all the trouble he gets into at Hogwarts," Lily said.

"I'm sure that it will all be praise!" James said.

"Sure, that'll happen when ye-old-what's-his-face decides to dress in pink robes and have a pony farm!" Lily laughed. Harry seemed to understand what she meant and giggled. James shook his head as he picked his little boy up.

"So, what shall we do today? It's Halloween!" James said.

"I can make pancakes this morning,"

"Really!" James face lit up, he loved pancakes. He had only ever had them when he and Lily started going out.

"Yes, but for tonight…I'll try and do something special," she said.

"I was thinking about taking Harry Trick or Treating, he's old enough!"

"Well…"

"Mrs. Specks asked me over the other day, she made a costume for Harry and she said she would love to see him in it," James said.

"All right, promise me you'll be back before night fall," Lily said.

"That promise I shall keep!" James smiled.

* * *

"What? But is Halloween!" James was old enough to NOT whine. Albus Dumbledore had decided to visit; not that he had anything else to do. Oh no, the Professor couldn't have just stayed at Hogwarts overseeing his other teachers and students! No, today had to be the day that he visited the Potters. James sighed as these thoughts went through his head. He was still entertaining the thought.

"I promised Mrs. Specks!" he went on.

"James, I understand that Halloween is important to you, but, you must stay safe," Albus said.

"I understand that, but its Harry's first Halloween! Sirius sent him a _First Halloween_ card!"

"Sweetheart, it's fine, maybe we should wait another year," Lily said. She sat with Harry, they had a child's Quidditch book before them. Harry seemed to like the Beater the best.

"But….."

"I know, his costume. Why don't we put it on him and then show Mrs. Sparks. That won't take longer than ten minutes," Lily said.

"I would still rather you not go out tonight. Some bad things happen on All Hollow's Eve, even to our own," Albus said.

"That was Sirius' idea. He thought attacking Jack-O-Lanterns would be funny, and it wasn't all that bad!" James protested.

"So, it was Mr. Black's idea? Was it? Well, would you inform him that it was the most entertaining," Albus said as he stood up.

"Well, have a nice evening," Albus said as he stood and disappeared into the fireplace. James gave him a look as he left, Albus was only trying to protect them. But there was only so much he could do. James sat back with a sigh.

"What if this is the last night we are together?" Lily whispered. He looked at her.

"What do you mean, love?"

"What if…what if our time is finally up?"

"It isn't, whatever gave you that idea?"

"Look, I know that both you and Sirius think that Remus is a spy…but…I don't think it is him,"

"What do you mean?"

"I think its….Peter," she finally sighed, glad to get that off her chest.

"I'm confunckled (1),"

"Apparently, let's reason it out, why would Remus do it? You know he hates being…what he is. He had always been loyal to you guy's. Maybe Albus is keeping him busy for one reason or another," she said.

"Er…that does make sense…"

"Won't you just think about it?'

"Yes," he looked at the time, "and while I am at it, let's get Harry into his costume. We can at least show Mrs. Sparks," he smiled.

* * *

Ellen Sparks had been a friend of the Potter's ever since James had been one years old. She sometimes baby sat him when his parents needed some time to themselves. Now, as an older woman with the beginning's of grey hair in her dark brown, she smiled as she held the Jack-o-Lantern. She had made the costume for Harry and he looked just like his father.

She picked up her camera and snapped a shot. Harry was waving at her while James just adored him. It showed in his face, he was such a loyal and loving young man. She smiled at them both as she gave Harry a cookie.

"He is growing up so fast, he looks exactly as you did when you were his age," she smiled.

"Really?" James asked.

"Yes," Ellen smiled. A timer went off and she told James to wait for a moment. In moments she had a freshly baked apple pie packed in a basket.

"I remember how you like my apple pie, so I made one for you, I am glad you visited," she said as she handed him the pie.

"Thank you, say good-by Harry!" James said.

"BY!" Harry crowed and giggled as if he had done something rather brilliant.

"By, Little Harry!" Ellen said before kissing a fat baby cheek.

James thanked her before starting on back home. Godric's Hollow was alive with children going door to door trick or treating. It was a past time that he had shared as a child and had even missed when he had gone to Hogwarts. After the first year, he had gotten the Marauders to dress up in odd costumes and they would go to class.

They hadn't been docked any points since they explained that it was something that James missed and the other boys were just trying to help him get over being home sick. After a while, Lily even joined in, she had grown up Muggle and it was something that she also liked to do. That had really started their relationship, their love for Halloween. After they started going out, they dressed up as couple. One year they had gone as Han and Leia from Star Wars. That had been the best year because everyone (who at least knew about the Muggle movie) commented on how good they looked together.

James was whistling something as he walked up the drive to his home. He could see Lily in the living room reading a book, she met him at the door as he and Harry finally arrived back home. She hugged him before taking Harry into the kitchen. She left the orange pumpkin costume on – he did look cute in it. She picked up an old looking camera and took a shot, then she turned and took one of James. He jumped a bit before looking bashful.

"Lily!"

"What? You don't want you picture taken?" she giggled. James laughed. Today had been a good day. He wouldn't trade it for anything….

"Happy Halloween!" Harry cried suddenly. Lily and James looked very surprise before they laughed and praised their son.

"Yes," James said, "Happy Halloween Harry Potter!"

He was happy, and he didn't want to think about any of his friends.

* * *

a/n – Okay, I know its late. But, it isn't November yet so I don't care. Please enjoy!

1) My Manager was being weird today, and she came up with the word. I thought it was amusing so I used it!


End file.
